


Summer

by taesuits



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flowers, Hinted future polyamory, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nature, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Wink wonk ab the poly thing, its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: There's a blond boy on a bike and an overly romantic Soobin falling in love with pretty things.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I only write fluff it comes easy to type for me apparently. 
> 
> Here's a Soogyu, cause Beomgyu will probably always find his way here but this time Soobin had to join cause Soobin is so damn cool and gotta love this dynamic. This is self-indulgent like everything I write hehe.
> 
> If you love poetry and haven't heard about Eugenio Montale I really suggest looking him up, he has some incredible works! Title is from the poem I'm beginning the fic with.

_Summer  
The kestrel’s cruciform seems unfamiliar  
to the greening brushes grazed by its passing.  
And the watching cloud? The welling spring  
has so many faces.  
Maybe in the silver flash of the trout  
swimming upstream, you too  
return to my foot, dead maiden  
Arthusa.  
There’s the burnt shoulder, the nugget  
upturned to the sun,  
the cabbage moth frantic, the spider’s thread  
taut over the boiling spume-  
and something else going by and so much  
that won’t pass the eye of the needle…  
Too many lives are needed to make just one.  
\- Eugenio Montale_

Surrounded by tall grass, blazing sun and the wind catching the trees, if he really concentrated, he could smell of the sea. It was truly beautiful here, the true place for Soobin where the sky meets the sea. It was like the nature was singing to him. The few clouds that were on the sky looked like they could’ve been shaped by hand, they didn’t look like happy accidents as Bob Ross would say, they looked like someone formed them carefully and thoughtfully. By the field black and white swallows were entertained by the many bugs for their young, kestrels scared them away but reluctantly they blew past him seconds after. He wanted the strokes of his brush to catch the feelings he was having in that exact moment. 

His thoughts disrupted by the bell of a cycle. A blond boy passed by in a hurry along the small street. Soobin barely caught him but turned to see the boy storm his way through, probably faster than cars. In the middle of the summer a lot of tourists found their way down here, along fishing boats, strawberry fields and grand open water, many sailing boats came from near or far away.  
It wouldn’t be the last time the boy passed by him that summer.  
  


The next time Soobin saw the boy he was out walking his dog on his way to Yeonjun and the blond boy wasn’t in a hurry anymore. He was swimming in the sea, coupled together with people Soobin assumed were friends of him.

Soobin wasn’t close enough to see them properly but the boy still moved skittishly fast and his laugh sounded like a bell. Soobin’s black dog Danbi seemed well equipped to lure eyes to Soobin, she loved people and wagged her tail when being noticed by curious eyes. 

The blond buy rushed to them, quick in his step and Soobin stopped in his tracks - in amusement and in wonder.

“Can I pet your dog?” The blond boy dived to Danbi’s level and shot up his eyes to Soobin, not greeting her yet. Waiting for approval. 

“Yes, she will lick your face though.” Soobin laughed in warning.

The blond boy didn’t seem to mind, flapping Danbi’s head back and forward while petting her. One of his friends joined in, shorter, smile small with raging red hair, he reminded Soobin of a cat.

“I’m Beomgyu by the way, and this is Taehyun.” Beomgyu introduced the pair, beaming. Taehyun softly added a greeting and carefully started to pet Danbi as well. 

“I’m Soobin, and this is Danbi.” Soobin gesticulated to his dog, while smiling to them. 

“Do you live here or…?” Beomgyu asked, quickly adding, “I got a summer job here, by the garden centre, actually, and Kai,” Beomgyu paused turned around and pointed to a boy swimming in the water before adding “Has his parent’s house down the road, so we’ve been living there now.” He then hesitated, eventually waiting for Soobin who had to shake himself to react.

“Oh, nice. I paint, and I live here year-round, mostly.” Soobin itched his own nape in embarrassment, talking about his art always made him wary.

“Wow that’s really cool, do you sell somewhere close?” Beomgyu’s eyes lit up excitedly, Soobin never thought that it would be possible for any person to resemble a beam of light as much Beomgyu did in that moment.

“Sometimes I will have a vernissage but it’s mostly my agent spreading my work in the city.” Soobin informed with tight brows, confused as to why he’d be interested in the first place after not even knowing his works.

“I will make sure to find that vernissage then, sorry to bother you Soobin-ssi,” Beomgyu responded and stood up while Taehyun circled his arm around Beomgyu’s and stood with him “also Danbi-ssi.” Beomgyu added in an afterthought.

Soobin leaves without words leaving his tongue, they seemed to heavily embedded to stay as a thought. 

Somehow, he feels as like he stared long into a pink and perfectly warm morning sun.  
  
Yeonjun lives close by and as fast as Soobin enters into the door he tells Yeonjun about the boys by the sea, trying to not add a singular value to Beomgyu.

“I saw them. They go there quite often.” Yeonjun walked down in calm steps, placed his arm along the stairwell and gave a knowing look to Soobin.

“Alright, cool.” Soobin retorted cautiously. 

“The blond one, Beomgyu, never seemed to be able to stop talking when he had started, he’s cute.” Yeonjun then supplied. So, he knew them enough to know at least Beomgyu’s name. Soobin felt his stomach drop.

“Yeah.” His face started to feel warm.

“You fancy him, don’t you?” Yeonjun stepped down to Soobin’s level and it felt more like a statement than a question in Soobin’s ears.

“No, he’s just pretty.”

“Sure is, do you want us to go join them, maybe I can ask him out?” Yeonjun paraded around into the living room, looking entertained by the idea.

“Um,” he croaked, as if a toad was stuck in his throat, he didn’t know why he felt a nudge of uncertainty. “Oh, sure.” Soobin agreed, thinking he had to help a friend out, who already appeared enamoured by Beomgyu.

Yeonjun took a leap in response, pointing theatrically towards Soobin’s paling face. “See the way you had to think about it there, Soobin-ah is a sign you fancy him – if just a tiny bit, I know you to be a romantic.” Crossing his arms and observing Soobin he waited and smirked when Soobin stood tall and awkward on his feet, shuffling them back and forth.

“I barely know him.” Soobin responded eventually, no reason to lie even though the very idea of Beomgyu was lesser than the dew during a dry as a desert dawn.

“But you want to.” There was no beating around the bush, no teasing and no grandeur about it all, Yeojun could read him like the back of his own hand. 

“I mean, maybe.”

Yeonjun walked to the window, looking out towards the body of water were Beomgyu and his friends busied themselves in the bright cascade of the sun. The vase with withered flowers on the windowsill claiming some of the view. 

“Let’s go to the garden centre tomorrow.” Yeonjun declared, turning back to Soobin who was up in the clouds, barely hearing a word and Yeonjun truly knew the friend before him was smitten by the blond boy. 

“Only if you let me and Danbi sleep over tonight.” Soobin met Yeonjun’s eyes, twinkling with mischief.  
He had heard him after all. 

“…”

“…”

“You just want me for my food.” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

Yeonjun hit Soobin’s shoulder, egging Danbi to play jump onto him in an attempt to solidify his start of retaliation.

“Soobin-ssi, hi!” Beomgyu doesn’t seem any less bright, even though the clouds are heavy in the sky, covering the sun away to shine golden. 

“Hey!” Soobin smiled, creating a curious dimple. “I need sunflowers for a vase.” He stated, shadowed in a question as if he wanted help despite crossing paths with them when entering the garden.  
“Okay, I’ll help you out.” Beomgyu answered eyes tantalising but at the same time earnest. He tapped lightly on Soobin’s back, meaning him to follow him and so he did. 

The garden centre wasn’t very big, but it was endearing and beautiful, crowded with variations of flowers in different colours, either in use for buying them for your own garden and pots or to arrange bouquets for any purpose one could have. 

Beomgyu trailed along the paths like he knew them well, someone who had been there many times. The summer had just begun, he couldn’t have been there for that long, summer workers don’t come until June, but it seemed like his natural setting, to be around growth and blossoms. 

Soobin knew he had words to let free and he glanced around, spying Yeonjun giving him an encouraging nod and he knew that was all he needs to leap.

“Actually, I would really like to meet you more.” He stopped, close to the sunflowers he had wanted and waited while the wind rose petals and leaves from the surroundings. 

Beomgyu seemed a little startled but turned in vigour, not shying away from Soobin’s cherished announcement. “That can be arranged.” Beomgyu leaned up on his toes as if his body synched with the tones of his voice, singing with him and that around.

“Okay,” Soobin sighed in relief, a lasting cry from the day before, it reassured him now. “Good.” He said to Beomgyu and himself. 

They stared at each other like they already knew the other, before Beomgyu hands occupied the findings of the trails search. The stem was harsh and thick in those nimble hands, but his hands knew well.

“You could show me around, somewhere most people won’t find around here.” Beomgyu talked with those tones of the breeze and Soobin wanted to hear more. With secateurs in hand he started to cut several flowers for Soobin’s bouquet. 

“I’d be happy to do that.” Soobin said and grasped the flowers he was given, the barely-there touch of Beomgyu’s fingers stirring him up. 

After purchasing the flowers wrapped in a silky paper and a tied bow, they exchanged numbers and Soobin left with a grinning Yeonjun in tail, lighter in his steps.

Soobin’s heart beats like the waves of the sea hitting the cliffs by his house, his breathes feeling the rhythm. 

Beomgyu is supped to come by any minute and knocks shouldn’t startle him but the rush a spear of tenseness into his spine. They decided to meet two days after the day in the garden centre, after multiple exchanges of messages and teasing he felt as if it could only go great with Beomgyu but the nerves put him on edge. 

Breathing out he tried to collect himself before entering his hall to open the door for Beomgyu. 

“Hi.” The evening sun hits Beomgyu’s skin and he glows like the ocean around Soobin's garden. 

“Hey.” Soobin feels himself blush he wants to blame the warmth from the sun from the day. Beomgyu is wearing overalls and sneakers, only a short-sleeved shirt underneath since the evening still transudes heat. 

“I hope I’m correctly dressed for the walk.” He says in a small timid voice with that mischievous undertone as if already aware of his effect on Soobin. Then he proceeds to look up at Soobin through his long lashes and Soobin is sure his heart beats can be heard miles away. 

“It should be fine.” Gulping he looks down to Beomgyu's hands, holding a bag carefully.

"Good, also I brought this, as a gift." Hands reach forward and the quick press to Soobin's chest has him leaning back on his feet, surprised his eyes widens. "Oh, sorry." Beomgyu's face reddens and he fidgets with the item he's holding, almost asking Soobin to just grab it for him so he can hide his face. 

Mesmerized by Beomgyu's lovely expressions Soobin subconsciously lets time stretch just to see more. He wants to see every side of Beomgyu, wants to open every hidden box and door that he has to offer, perhaps new ones together. 

"Thank you, I'll look at it when we come back, the best time to see the waterfall is when the sun sets." Soobin grasps the item, lets it sit on the bench in his hall before putting on shoes to join Bemgyu outside, he wants to show him the beauty the nature around him has to offer. 

Beomgyu follows easily, talking about his studies and what he wants to do, Soobin responds with answers to why he stuck with arts. Conversation flow-ing like a stream in the forest. Entering the topic of how Soobin managed to be so young and have a house by the sea he shrugged. "Have you killed someone too afford that?" Beomgyu asks, playful steps and tone. 

"I was just lucky that rich people enjoyed what I do."

"You'll have to show me more of that too." 

The waterfall isn't far away and for some reason not many people aren't aware of its existence, despite local hiking paths spreads around the coast like the webs from a spider.

Once they reach their spot after time feelings like hour and seconds Soobin holds out his hand for Beomgyu to grab before stepping up on a ledge with help by a tree branch and letting Beomgyu follow up on a rush. 

Wishing he didn't have to let go of the hand he quickens his steps to lead the path up towards the waterfall, hearing it spill over the crown of the mountain ridge. 

Soobin had seen it so many times so he let himself watch Beomgyu's first reaction of the grandeur of it.

Beomgyu had looked beautiful the second Soobin had laid his eyes on him but watching him when the sun said it goodbye's and the stars hit's his eyes much before they can reach the night sky. Soobin didn't think he'd seen anyone this beautiful, his bow shaped lips opening in amazement, eyes grow-ing in size to follow the movement of the water. His lips curled upwards and formed a series of oh my god's, wow's and filled the air with laughter. 

"This is amazing, Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu curled a hand around his arm, the place was just large enough to hold them both. It was also rather steep so even a subconscious mind could easily let it happen, but it made Soobin want to grasp further onto Beomgyu.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." He supplied, watching the brown teary eyes, so touched by the unmade. 

“It really is hyung, I’m so happy you showed me this!” Beomgyu finally looked towards him and beamed, high-spirited tone and unforgiving. 

They were so close, if Soobin let himself near he’d be able to touch him, kiss him. Soobin feels his heart beating harder but as if it deepens into him, he accepts it, lets his body flourish in it, in the moment of want and yearning. 

“Is it strange that I already want to kiss you?” As if unlocking a world of its own, Soobin lets the longing leave him, as effortlessly as breathing. 

Beomgyu’s face stretches in all directions it allows, even letting the wind roll down a tear, trickling it over on his cheek, Soobin thumbs it away, waits.

“Do you think it is?” Beomgyu asks, grasps Soobin’s hand keeping it to his cheek, before it ever has the chance to leave. 

Soobin shifts forwards, lightly feeling for Beomgyu’s arm, tracing up towards his elbow with the lightest of touches. 

“I feel my whole body wanting to kiss you, can I?” He lets it brim over engaging his entire being from his core. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” It’s whispered, but it’s all that is needed between them. 

Soobin let’s his hand cover Beomgyu’s cheek, angling his jaw while feeling arms entangling around his neck. Before closing his eyes, he lets himself stare - lesser than a moment. His lips parts and he feel the moisture of Beomgyu’s tongue wetting his own lips before letting them press to his. The kiss isn’t hasty, but he let himself deepen it, taste Beomgyu and save it to the back of his mind.

Soobin other hand wander down to Beomgyu’s waist. Tightening the hold when he senses the shakily exhale Beomgyu gives out, breathes him in and guides him back onto his lips. Lightly nibbling with his teeth, tugging at Beomgyu’s fleshy bottom lip before licking it as if apologising for being too rough. 

Soobin sighs when Beomgyu’s fingers pushes into his hair and he feels a vibrating hum in appreciation when Soobin scratches behind his ear and giggles into his mouth when it gets too much. 

They part with warmth radiating around them, the after sun vibrance colouring Beomgyu’s rosy cheeks, catching breathe with his full attention on Soobin, and Soobin, well his heart is bursting along the waterfall.

Hand in hand they decide to walk back, and the next time (followed by many) the blond boy bikes by, he stops adds a flower to Soobin’s hair and quickly pecks his neck. 

It all happens in a moment that can be locked away for later use while Soobin has a brush in his hand and his heart in the other – ready to give away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it to let me know!<3
> 
> Also, the hinted poly is yeonbingyu cause why not, I might write it let me know your thoughts about that!
> 
> The setting was inspired by my week by the swedish coast, I really love nature so if it finds a way to my fics it doesn't really surprise me.
> 
> Here's my [curioscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyustarry) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyustarry), on twt i talk mostly about bts, txt, I-land and also some other fandoms so you know!


End file.
